


Smut Headcanon Game: C, J,P, Q, R, V, X, Z

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [44]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Smut Headcanon Game: C, J,P, Q, R, V, X, Z

**C: Compliments** _(Mid- and post-sex compliments)_

**Mid-sex compliments:**

_“Baby you feel so good.”_

_“You look so beautiful when you’re moaning my name.”_

_“You’re so tight.”_

_“Just like that baby girl.”_

_“I love the way you taste. I could stay down here for hours.”_

**Post-sex compliments:**

_“I love the way your body shakes when I make you cum.”_

_“You look so beautiful when you orgasm.”_

_“I love you y/n.”_

_“I’d fuck you all day if I could.”_

**J: Jealous** _(“Claiming” a partner)_

_Hunter gets jealous very easily._

_His jealousy will get the better of him if someone flirts with you._

_He will grab your hand and pull you away from whoever is flirting with you, depending on your setting, he will either take you to the closet_ locker room/or his office.

_Pressing you roughly against the_ _wall, his hands roughly grabbing your face and kissing you roughly._

_“Mine.” he growled, pulling away from you, his hands roughly ripping your clothes off, while you tried to catch your breath._

_You’d try to grab hold of his face but his hands would grab your wrists pinning them behind your back as he roughly turns you around pinning you face first against the wall._

_“I’m going to show you who you belong to.” Hunter growled, against your ear, while you let out a tiny whimper._

_Letting go of one of your wrists, undoing his belt, then unbuttoning to his jeans than his zipper, pulling his pants down._

_Lining himself up against your entrance, you let out a whimper, backing up closer to him._

_Hunter abruptly thrust into you. Both of you letting out moans._

_“I’m going to show you that I’m the only one that can please you that I’m the only one that can make you moan with pleasure, that I’m the only one that can get you trembling with pleasure.” He growled against your ear, as he pounded into you._

**P: Playlist** _(A playlist for getting down and dirty; will probably include a lap dance song, a song for making love, and a song that represents their sex life)_

**_Lap Dance Playlist:_ **

_Partition- Beyoncé_

_Ride-Somo_

**_Making Love Playlist:_ **

_God Is A Women-Ariana Grande_

_Earned It-The Weeknd_

_You Shook Me All Night Long-ACDC_

_Talking Body-Tove Lo_

_Love on the brain-Rihanna_

_Pony- Ginuwine_

_Climax-Usher_

_I’m a slave for you-Britney Spears_

_Step On Up {Blackout Version}-Ariana Grande_

_Say it- Flume Ft Tove Lo_

_Hands On Me-Ariana Grande_

_Pillow Talk-ZAYN_

_Genie In A Bottle-Christina Aguilera_

_Take me to church-Hozier_

_Good for you- Selena Gomez_

_Nothing else matters-Metallica_

_We can make love-Somo_

_Feeling good-_ Nina Simone (Avicii Remix)

**_Song that represents their sex life:_ ** _you shook me all night long **-** ACDC + we can make love-Somo ****_

**Q: Quiet** _(Reaction to a quiet partner)_

_At first, he thought he wasn’t pleasing you right, and he would overstimulate you to the point you were burnout. But then he learned after weeks of trying to get you to moan out loud that you were a quite moaner._

**R: Ruttish** _(Signs that they’re horny)_

_Hunter normally gets handsy when he is horny._

_And by handsy I mean he has his hands all over you._

_He’ll eye your boobs hungrily while his hand grabs your ass._

_Pressing hungry kisses against your neck, lips, collarbone, and shoulders._

_Pressing his bulge against you._

**V: Videos** _(Sending NSFW videos to each other)_

_Hunter sends you explicit videos, sending videos of him wanking while you would send videos of you fingering yourself, as well as you strip teasing._

_Mainly you’s two would send each other explicit nsfw videos when you’s two are away from each other._

**X: XXX** _(What kind of porn does the person watch? How often?)_

_He rarely watches porn, he likes the real thing. But if you’re fighting or you’re away from him he will watch the videos of you fingering yourself. Cause that’s better than watching porn._

**Z: Zoo** _(Their animalistic qualities in the bedroom)_

_Dominate, he will fuck you raw, though he is also passionate._


End file.
